


1985

by jmtorres



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flashback Gothic, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres, Walter Bishop is a monster, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell, paved with, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1985

[1985](http://jmtorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/1985-final-web.mp4), right-click and save as.  
fandom: fringe  
music: bowling for soup  
blurb: the road to hell, paved with, etc.  
runtime: 2:49  
file size: 46MB mp4  
notes: so this is a Walter vid, it's equal parts comic and tragic, I started it three years ago and when I picked it up again this year I went through and had _all my Fringe feels all over again._ I am totally down for talking about Fringe feels, btw. I understand this vid makes some people have them. (omg, \o/)

Also posted to [dreamwidth.](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1759418.html)


End file.
